


safe

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: “I told you to be careful, Ren.”





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2016.

Somehow, they make it off the planet alive.

Kylo still clings to him as they fly away, his bloodied body hanging from Hux’s shoulder. Normally, Hux would've pushed him off by now, but he was injured rather badly, and the warmth of Kylo’s body against his eases the panic he'd felt when he'd spotted Kylo in the snow, the panic he's already beginning to deny.

Staring at the blood dripping down Kylo’s face, he calls for medical care before murmuring “I told you to be careful, Ren.”

His only response is a soft smile, one Hux wants to punch away.


End file.
